Hey Pretty: Angelica's IM sidestep
by Lilly V
Summary: Lita's split personality, Angelica, gives us a peek into her twisted world inside Lita's head. Set between Mouth and Let me Blow Yer Mind


It's not fair. It's just not fair.  
  
She's locked me up again…locked me far, far away from a world I love. She knows what it's like in here, able to watch, but not able to do anything about it. Not able to move on what I want, not able to take what I want…  
  
I want him.  
  
Hunter. My kind of man. And yet the little priss that has control of this body right now won't treat him the way he needs to be treated. The man is a Cerebral Assassin, a cold-blooded killer, and he can't be anything else. Nothing. No matter how long he pretends that he can be something else, he can't. I could treat him right. I could take him where he needs to go. I know what to do with a man like him.  
  
I invited him along, invited him to be with me. Can you imagine the times we would have had? And the sex! If it's as great between him and Miss Lita here, I can only imagine how good the two of us would be. Me, Hunter, satin sheets and a shit load of champagne…meow. I could make that boy use muscles he doesn't even know he has, could put him in positions that would make him blush…well, so long as I'm enjoying it, of course.  
  
But no, the boy has to choose the good side, decide that he wants to be with the sweetheart. He doesn't even know what he's missing…I could do wonderful things for him.  
  
There was that night he and Austin were beating on Lita, beating on my useless captor in this scintillating shell of a body. They hit her; beat her, all because she was protecting Matt. Oh, God, Matt, the boring brother. He'd be talking tactics with Lita when I wanted to be in the corner with his brother doing whatever, so long as I got my hands on some of that sweet baby Hardy flesh. But no, she had to put her body on the line for Matthew Moore. At least her taste in guys has improved.  
  
But that one night, one night when I was close. I wasn't going to stop the beating, hell I would have helped them kick Matt's ass. I wanted to play, I wanted to grab Hunter by the crotch and demand he fuck me there and then, in the middle of the room, while Austin held Matt still so he could watch his sweet Lita banging the Game. Did I get to? No, Lita decided to push me back.  
  
She made me go away again.  
  
So she thought.  
  
Heyman brought me back. Heyman gave me control again. And I want it…I want it…I want…Hunter.  
  
I want him. So badly. I want him in MY arms, not hers. I want him to tell me he loves me…I want it all. I could have given him the universe, could have given him everything. I could have made him more powerful than his bitch of an ex wife or his current "I'll try my hardest" girlfriend could ever give him. I'm Angelica.  
  
My world isn't a place for the frail, for the weak of heart, for the pure or the innocent. My world is a scary place, but trust me, what you get out of it is worth it. Little Miss Lita would last three seconds in my world.  
  
Hunter would love to ride through it.  
  
When I had control, I could kill a man with my bare hands. Anything to me was a weapon. Anything. I once killed a man twice my size using only a bendie straw and some quick thinking. It's possible too; don't think I'm lying. If there's one thing I'm not, it's a liar. I don't lie; I just kill.  
  
She lies. She lied to Matt about her past. Not telling him the whole story was the same thing as lying. She's a liar. A liar. A liar.  
  
I'm just evil.  
  
And she used it against me. It was my love of violence, my love of killing, and my aggressive tendencies that proved to be my undoing. All of these and the way she abused them… the way she twisted them.  
  
Heyman was trying to bring me back, he was so close. I felt myself coming forward, close enough to make her stop…  
  
But then I was frozen in place. Too far away to take control, but close enough for her to reach out to me and dive into my brain to find out how to kill Heyman.  
  
She killed Paul Heyman. I was just the accessory to his murder.  
  
And then to rub it all in she hooks up with MY Hunter.  
  
This girl is so annoying.  
  
And she's going to go crazy.  
  
This is no good.  
  
Sure, I hate her. Sure I hate being her "created persona" but what happens when she goes crazy? It'll inevitably happen, Heyman made sure of that when he first started shooting her up. She was on it for so long that I took on a life of my own. Two people in one skull can't survive forever. As long as she has HIM to protect there's no way I could win a fight for supremacy. But I don't want to be trapped in here with a crazy woman. At least, not one crazier than I am.  
  
What the fuck am I supposed to do?  
  
It's either fight her and risk isolation with a psychotic Lita…or do what we did that night…only the whole way, go the whole way.  
  
You sick freak, I mean we have to stop this whole "Two people, one body" thing.  
  
I have to join with her.  
  
We have to become the same person.  
  
She'll be more aggressive, have trouble controlling her mood swings. I'm going to calm down and probably stop trying to kill people. But we won't be crazy.  
  
And…there's something else.  
  
Something better.  
  
If we were the same person, in the same body…we'd share everything…  
  
We'd share Hunter…  
  
I'd have my Hunter.  
  
And he'd have to love me.  
  
This is my world, one last look. This is the last time I'll ever really be Angelica. This is it. One last look around here, one last smile at what I'd done, what I was.  
  
It's time. Whether she likes it or not, it's time.  
  
It's time to take Lita on a ride through my world…while I take a ride through hers.  
  
Do you get the gist of this song now? 


End file.
